Death of One
by Lady Cosmos
Summary: Ken has finally had it, and snaps at the wrong time *complete, character death*


Warnings: Character death, language

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any associated characters.

~~

            It shouldn't have happened.

            But…he had lost control.  He hadn't known what he was doing.  It had been a slip.  But…

            It still shouldn't have happened.

            Maybe it was because he had become too jaded by killing every day; or maybe it was because his grip on reality was slipping more and more each day, making him crave the murders he committed.

            But that wasn't the worst part.  The worst part…

            He stared at his hands.  He didn't know what happened, just that now…laying in front of him…dead…was…was

            No.  The worst part wasn't that he grew use to killing or that he had just killed…

            He stared at his hands, flexing them slowly, rotating them so he could view every part, rubbing one with the other as if he was trying to make himself _feel._

            The worst part was that he felt no regret.  Not even after he killed Tsukiyono Omi.  His once best friend.

~~

            The mission had nearly been a complete failure.  Nearly, because Ken had managed to kill at least one of their targets.  The rest had gotten away without a scratch; a sacrifice of one for the whole.

            Weiss had come out the worse for the battle.  They were forced to split up as they were hunted down.  Aya and Youji had taken off in Seven while Ken and Omi sped down alleyways on their bikes.  There was an unvoiced agreement to meet back up at the Koneko once they had lost their followers.

            And that was where Ken was at the moment.  Sitting in the silence and darkness of the mission room in flower shop.  The smell of blood was still sharp in the air; he hadn't cleaned his weapons of the man's blood.  But that was the least of Ken's worries at the moment.

            Bloodlust was still raging in him.  One kill wasn't enough; he needed more.  And even though he was aware of this, of the sharp change in himself, he didn't care.  If his lot in life was to take those of other people, then he might as well enjoy it.

            So he sat in the darkness and with each breath, took in the scent of blood and death.

            Footsteps on the staircase alerted him to the person's presence.  Ken tensed as he waited, following the person with his ears until glaring bright, white light filled the room, temporarily blinding him.  Reacting instantly, Ken jumped from the couch and lunged at the spot he thought the intruder to be.

            "Ken-kun!  It's me!" 

            Omi's voice cut through Ken's senses as his eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden light.  The boy's outline began to take shape as Ken blinked rapidly.

            "Fuck, Omi.  I nearly killed you." The blonde just chuckled hollowly as he moved past his teammate.

            "I would have killed you first." Carefully, the teen removed his crossbow and darts, setting them on the table.  There was a painful pause as Omi straightened, an unmistakable stiffness to his movements. "Ken-kun, what happened tonight?

            "Nothin'." Ken replied shortly, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking away from Omi.

           "I was watching your movements.  You didn't follow orders.  Aya and Youji were in their positions and you weren't.  You weren't anywhere close.  Tell me, Siberian.  What happened."  Omi turned around, eyes hard as they bore down on Ken.

            Ken shifted under the stare, bristling slightly.

            "I told ya; it was nothin'." Walking around the couch, on the side opposite Omi, Ken tore of his gloves, throwing them on the table.  Omi watched dispassionately before turning his attention back to Ken.

            "Something did happen.  And because of it, the mission, and our lives, were compromised.  I am ordering you to explain, Siberian."

            Ken snarled as he faced his teammate.  He hated hearing that tone from Omi.  It was impersonal and made him feel small and insignificant.  Omi was supposed to understand him, was supposed to help him.  Not order him around like a doll or make him feel like an idiot.  Ken hated the authority Omi held, represented.  It was because of that authority that he turned out this way.

            "Fuck you." Ken spat.  Not caring about his friend's reaction, the brunette spun on his heels, intent on leaving the room.

            "Dammit, Ken-kun!" Omi swearing was rare, and when he did, people listened. "You fucked up tonight.  Because of that, we were nearly killed.  What was it that made you disobey the plan?  Was it that someone got in your way?  Or the fact that you just felt like killing something?"

            Ken's eyes narrowed dangerously as he felt his blood begin to pound in his arteries.  His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, fingers searching for a metal lever.

            "Shut up, Omi."

            "You've been doing this too much.  You've changed too much.  Now, you don't seem to care about anyone's safety; just as long as you get to take one fucked up life.  What is it, Ken?  You like killing people now?  Do you like destroying people's lives?  Have you become so heartless?"

            "Shut up, Omi." Ken found that breathing was difficult.  The air had grown hot and heavy, pressing in on him until he couldn't think.  And Omi kept yelling at him.

            "Fuck you!  I'm tired of sitting by and watching you risk all of our lives just so you can enjoy yourself by killing someone.  You've gone too far this time.  I will have you removed from this team if you can't follow orders.  You're no better than the people we kill and if you keep going like this, you will become a target for Weiss."

            Ken couldn't think straight.  All he could hear was Omi's voice, yelling and cursing him.  All he could smell was the blood still on his bugnucks, even though they were some feet away.  All he could feel was the blood pounding through his body, making him hot.

            Wanting to get away from everything, to make everything stop spinning together, clashing and spinning and the room from dipping and swaying and the smell of blood to stop being there and the red from being everywhere…

            "Ken-kun!" Omi reached out to grab Ken's arm and stop him from leaving.

            "Shut the _fuck up, Omi!" In an instant, Ken had the blonde pinned to the wall.  Omi grappled with the hands around his throat, feet scuttling across the wall, searching for a support.  Ken's eyes had turned dark, nearly black._

            "Just shut the fuck up!  You think you know everything about me.  Fuck you, Omi.  Fuck you." Insane words fell out of Ken's mouth as he glared at the boy, banging his head against the wall every other sentence.  Ken didn't seem to notice that he was strangling his teammate; didn't see the odd mixture of fear, determination and sorrow in Omi's eyes.

            Soon, the sound of Omi's sneakers moving across the wall stopped.  His struggles to remove Ken's hands from around his neck soon followed.

            Only after Omi had stopped moving completely did Ken notice something was wrong.

            The air seemed to become much colder suddenly, the smell of blood disappearing as Ken stared at his hands around Omi's throat.  With a jerk, Ken pulled away from Omi, watching as the boy's body slumped to the ground.  Seconds ticked by on a nearby clock as Ken waited for Omi to move.  

            He didn't.

            Slowly, the brunette stepped forward, kneeling a small distance away from Omi.  One hand reached out to grab his shoulder, shaking the boy's body slightly.  When Omi didn't move, Ken shifted so he could brush some of the hair out of his friend's face.  Omi's eyes had remained open, staring blankly up at the older boy.

            It became hard for Ken to swallow.

            Keeping his hand steady, he moved his hand down Omi's throat, checking for a pulse.  When he didn't find one there, he moved on to Omi's wrist…then his chest.  After a few minutes of frantic searching, Ken accepted the fact that there was no pulse…and Omi was dead.

           With a heavy thud, Ken fell back onto the floor, staring at the body before him.  Aya and Youji would be back soon.  Would find Ken sitting in front of Omi's body and would be able to figure out what happened.  But Ken couldn't find the will to care.

            Slowly, he raised his hands before his eyes and moved his fingers.  Without lowering his hands, Ken gazed at Omi.

            It wasn't supposed to happen.

            He hadn't meant it to.

            But that wasn't what worried him.  

            He wasn't worried that he had just killed again.

            What worried him was that he had just killed one of his teammates, his best friend, and didn't care.   

~~

AN: This was meant as a get better fic for Kasra.  I said I wish I could write happy and fluffy, she said she'd like an angsty, make you cry fic.  I think I ended up scaring her instead ^^  The idea of this hadn't been in my head for long so it's not fully developed.  It actually stemmed from another idea that I had; I'm thinking of making some kind of arc out of it: "How Many Ways to Kill Tsukiyono Omi".  No, not really.  But if I do continue with the original idea, then Omi will be dieing in that one as well.  So, think of this as an entire death arc for Omi.  The poor boy.

I seem to like killing him, don't I?


End file.
